


My Boyfriend, Superman

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ace Reporter!Connor, M/M, Superman AU, Superman!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s in Superman’s arms again, but unlike all the times before, where Connor smirked and tried unsuccessfully to sweet talk his way into Superman’s tights, today all Connor can think about is Oliver. Because Superman may have saved Connor, but Oliver is still down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend, Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'.

Connor’s in Superman’s arms _again_ , but unlike all the times before, where Connor smirked and tried unsuccessfully to sweet talk his way into Superman’s tights, today all Connor can think about is Oliver. Because Superman may have saved Connor, but _Oliver is still down there._

"We have to go back!" Connor says, trying to squirm his way out of Superman’s steel bridal carry. "Oliver’s down there!"

"Calm down," Superman says. "Stop! I don’t want to drop you!"

Connor stills, but only because if he falls to his death, he can’t help Oliver. Instead, he glares at Superman and growls, “We’re going back.”

"Your friend is fine." He sounds too damn calm. It makes Connor’s blood boil. Does this asshole not realize how _important_ Oliver is?

"He’s not my friend. He’s my _boyfriend_. Now put me down!”

"Your… boyfriend?" Superman’s eyes widen in surprise. He looks kind of cute like that - sort of like Oliver - but Connor doesn’t have time to deal with this bullshit.

"Look, Supes. You know I think you’re hot, but you aren’t him. He’s more than hot, okay? He’s the whole fucking package. And he’s _down there_.”

"But you said… you said you don’t do boyfriends. You said you don’t like couples things."

Connor’s brow pulls together. He frowns. He only ever said those things to Oliver. All he ever talked about with Superman was how he’d like to peel those tights off.

Either they’re chummy or…

Slowly, Connor turns his head toward Superman. Dark hair. Deep brown eyes. A small, shy smile. When he bites his lip and looks away, timidly, Connor knows for sure.

And immediately hates himself for not figuring it out sooner.

But _fuck that_ , because _Oliver_ is Superman.

More, Oliver is _okay_.

Connor crashes their lips together. Oliver melts against him and Connor would have known right away from the kiss if Superman had ever let him kiss him.

Connor pours his relief into the kiss, giving it all he’s got. When they pull away, breath in pants, he rests his forehead against Oliver’s. Their noses brush.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Connor asks in a whisper.

Oliver closes his eyes. “I didn’t know if you’d be happy or upset.”

"Are you serious?" Connor can’t stop the laugh that escapes him. Fortunately, his laugh always makes Oliver smile.

But Oliver’s smile is fragile. “Are we really boyfriends?”

Connor rubs his thumb over Oliver’s cheek. Oliver opens his eyes and looks at Connor.

Connor kisses him soft and says, “ _Yes_.”


End file.
